


On top

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=98412#t98412">this prompt</a> over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/"></a><strong>kakairu_kink</strong>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On top

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=98412#t98412) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/)**kakairu_kink**.

Kakashi landed lightly in a small clearing, barely out of breath from the mad dash from the lair of a group of missing-nin; the current mission had gone well, the threat from that growing group now completely exterminated. His new partner, Raven, had done a _perfect_ job. Kakashi couldn't have been more pleased with his performance, and he was going to make sure that the Hokage was informed of this. Rejoining ANBU had been a good idea; Kakashi refused to think of it as 'escaping' from his current problems.

For tonight, they could rest here. He heard a slight noise to his left; Raven was efficiently placing chakra-wire and traps around their position, making sure that they wouldn't be ambushed by any other group of travelling bandits. Although, if they were, Kakashi was certain that he and Raven would manage any threat just fine.

"Perimeter is secure, Hound-taicho," Raven reported in a low murmur, advancing to his position and squatting down beside where Kakashi was methodically laying branches. Raven's chakra was pulled in closely to himself, so much so that it was almost completely indiscernible. When they had first met, nearly three months ago, Raven had said that his talent was 'disappearing'. So it was; he was a brilliant scout, fast and silent, deadly with that long sword. He would become a good captain in his own right very soon.

"_Katon_," Raven muttered and blew a tiny plume of fire on Kakashi's neat pile of wood. The fire crackled contentedly and Kakashi stared at its cheerful yellow light. He let out a stifled sigh; tomorrow they would be in Konoha and the problem he had left behind would still be there, staring him in the face with accusing brown eyes.

"Problem, Hound-san?" Raven asked respectfully. Kakashi turned his head and looked at the other ANBU, the porcelain mask bland, shadows from the dark hood dancing on the painted red lines. Underneath his hood and cloak, Raven had long dark hair, caught up at the nape of his neck. Some wisps of it curled rebelliously at his neck, near where the collar of his black undershirt met skin.

"No," Kakashi answered immediately and then pursed his lips under both his masks. "Yes," he said slowly. "It is of a personal nature, however, and will not interfere with this mission."

"I see." Raven reached out one gloved hand, poking at the fire. "I know that you will never let your emotions overrule you on a mission, Taicho. But our mission is over now, and if you would like to share, I'm your partner. I'm here to listen."

Kakashi huffed in wry amusement. Obviously, Raven had not been briefed on how secretive he was.

"If you like," Raven continued in his characteristic low voice. "I'll share a secret with you, so you can feel better about telling me anything you like."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Kakashi said with a mocking little laugh. "I might use it against you, Raven."

Raven looked at him carefully. "I trust you. I know that anything I tell you will remain between us," was all he said and Kakashi inclined his head, actually honoured that his talented partner would trust him like that.

"I have a lover," Raven began and Kakashi arched his eyebrows. "I'm in love with him, to be honest."

"Oh." Kakashi leaned back against the truck of the tree they were under. "Is that your secret? You like men? If so--"

"That's only _part_ of the secret," Raven cut in, sounding almost impatient; Kakashi had never heard him speak like this before. "Please allow me to continue."

Kakashi waved a hand languorously and then put both arms behind his head, a picture of complete relaxation; but he was actually intrigued. His quiet, capable partner was gay was well? That would narrow down Raven's identity to a few Konoha shinobi.

"However," Raven went on, "we have been having arguments. Silly things, really, and the real issue is never properly addressed."

Kakashi frowned. Arguments? Like the ones he and Iruka were having?

"The man I love likes to have me inside him," Raven continued and Kakashi's cheeks burned at his bluntness. "Or... he used to. Recently, he's been having a problem with it, because some idiot jokingly asked if someone of his rank should be taking it from a simple person like me."

Kakashi's whole body went tense. He stared at Raven as he sat up properly; come to think of it, Raven had always smelled, well, comforting if not exactly _familiar_\--

"He thinks that I don't know," Raven explained, hands clenching into fists. "He doesn't talk to me about it, but goes on month-long missions and doesn't come home to me, but goes to his own apartment. It makes me angry and upset, Hound-san, and when I get angry, I get _irrational_."

Kakashi shivered. Raven was speaking in a louder tone and now that he was, Kakashi knew exactly which Konoha shinobi was sitting across from him.

"I know what's going through his stupid grey-haired head," Raven went on viciously. "He's thinking that because he takes my chuunin dick up his ass, it makes him weak and effeminate. I've tried telling him that it doesn't make a difference to me either way, but he's stubborn. He doesn't listen. So when I calmed down after our last argument, I wondered if he would still think so after I proved that rank doesn't matter. Whatever I am, I can make him tremble anyway I like."

Kakashi wasn't trembling right now, but he was breathing hard as Raven's violently sultry words washed over his body. He tried to control it, hating the way he was reacting and revelling in the sensation at the same time.

"Chuunin or ANBU," Raven said with deceptive gentleness. "I'll fuck him and he'll love it. Not because any of us is weaker than the other. But because this is how we make each other feel good. He can't deny it... can he, Hound-san?"

Kakashi watched as Raven pulled back his hood and undid the cords of his mask, removing it from a familiar scarred face. Iruka's expression was angry and scornful and loving, all at once.

"Deny it," Iruka challenged, the fire reflecting in his brown eyes. He leaned forward intently. "Deny it, Kakashi. Tell me you don't crave it when I'm in you, and I won't bother you about it again."

Kakashi just stared at him wordlessly. Iruka's smile was thin. "Do you find me worthy now, to take you? I have to admit, I was surprised when I figured out what had upset you like that. You obviously think very little of me."

"No," Kakashi denied instantly; it came out in a croak. "I... no, it's not like that--"

"Then stop being so foolish," Iruka hissed, obviously still incensed. "Why haven't you offered to be on top, then, to be inside _me_? Because you prefer it just the way we've been doing it, and yet you let stupid remarks from Genma bother you. Copy-nin," Iruka spat scornfully. "What kind of Copy-nin are you to let something like that bother you?"

Kakashi glared at him, now outraged himself, but Iruka glared back and then pulled his mask over his face with rough movements.

Raven inhaled deeply and then said in extremely modulated tones, "That is my secret, Hound-taicho. I hope that it will encourage you to be as open with me."

He turned away and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. Kakashi struggled to compose himself, leaning back as casually as he could against the tree again. Raven continued to scan their surroundings, his head turning from side to side slowly as Kakashi pondered over what had just been said.

*

Kakashi leaned against the wall, hands stuck in his pockets and waited until all the children had exited from the classroom; they all turned to look at him as they passed, their eyes wide with curiousity. Kakashi slid inside the room, watching Iruka erase the board and write some quick notes in the top left-hand corner.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi called out, walking in the large aisle between the students' desks.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said warmly, but when he turned around, his eyes were guarded and cool. Kakashi strolled to his large desk and perched on the edge.

"Tell me something," he asked in a low voice. "Did you become a little black bird just to teach an arrogant shinobi a lesson?"

Iruka blinked at him and then shook his head, frowning. "I've been a little black bird for longer than you think. Sandaime thought it would be good to provide greater protection for the students and I agreed with that philosophy. Still do, in fact."

"Of course." Kakashi let his gaze roam around the classroom.

"I _did_ ask that I be placed with the best dog, when he returned to the pound," Iruka continued in a bare whisper. "It pissed me off that you thought I wasn't good enough for you."

Kakashi closed his eye briefly. "I failed to see beneath the underneath. I let my own insecurity influence the rest of my actions, and that is unforgivable."

There was a long silence in response to this, so much so that Kakashi began to mentally pack it all in, because he had managed to drive a kunai through the best thing he ever had.

"Do you still have my key?" Iruka suddenly asked. Kakashi nodded, wondering if Iruka was going to tell him to take all his stuff out of the apartment. "Go home," Iruka went on. "And maybe you'll find another way to make it up to me."

*

 

Kakashi used the key that Iruka had given him to open his apartment, hoping that Iruka hadn't been angry enough to change the locks. He felt the wards react to the tumblers turning and his own chakra-signature. It was actually a clever security-system, Kakashi admitted to himself. A person with the right key still wouldn't be able to enter unless the wards recognized both the key and an allowed individual. He had watched Iruka's complicated method of getting the many wards to recognize him, a delicate operation that Kakashi had used his Sharingan to track; after watching Iruka's skill with that, how could have he ever thought that the chuunin was beneath him?

He was properly ashamed of himself; he was only human, in his defense, and sometimes he got stupid. But he was a smart man, a genius; he would _ make_ it right. He began to strip, placing his clothes in neat piles next to Iruka's, which were in messy rolls. He folded those too, with an affectionate smile. Then, he went to take a long bath, rinsing thoroughly before a warm, contemplative soak. He did some slow preparation and then wrapped himself in one of Iruka's yukata, lounging in bed and reading a fairly interesting article on ants as he waited; he didn't have to wait for long. Less than half-hour since he'd been in bed, he heard the front door open.

Kakashi turned over onto his back and raised his knees, letting the material pool around his waist. He folded his fingers around his cock, leisurely jerking it as he listened to Iruka bathe as well. When Iruka slid open the door to the bedroom, Kakashi looked at him from under hooded eyelids, licking his lips as Iruka approached the bed, fully nude and hair damp.

"I want you," Kakashi told him in between hitched moans. Iruka smiled, letting his eyes roam down Kakashi's body, tilting his head to inspect the glistening, fully-prepared hole. "See?" Kakashi gave him a hungry grin. "I'm ready for you."

He reached out with his other hand, running a finger along Iruka's cock. It twitched and thickened as he wrapped his hand fully around the shaft, sitting up in a smooth motion to fold his lips over the head. Iruka moaned, threading his fingers through Kakashi's hair. He thrust slowly into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi looked up and smiled around his mouthful of cock as Iruka stared down at him with dark eyes. He released him with a loud smacking noise and reclined against the bed again, parting his long, pale legs.

"Get on top," he said, leering. "Pound it in me, sensei."

Iruka was on top of him in a flash, pressing his thighs even further apart and biting at Kakashi's mouth as his cock tunneled inside. Kakashi arched up, enjoying that knife-edge of pain as Iruka slid out slowly and back inside again. Iruka was usually so careful with him, but tonight...

"Take it," Kakashi panted as he twisted underneath Iruka impatiently. "Come on, come on... _take it_."

Iruka laughed, his teeth flashing white in the gloom and he fucked into Kakashi, holding him down on the bed and plunging into him until Kakashi was shouting hoarsely with every thrust, pushing back greedily. Iruka was moaning his name, saying the filthy things that no retreating chuunin-sensei should ever know and Kakashi wanted more and more of it, more slickness and spit and gasps and gripping hands. Iruka had been completely right; he _loved_ feeling Iruka inside him, knowing that he could make Iruka groan like that just by clenching around him, sweat dripping onto him as Iruka hovered, almost climbing into him with every thrust.

"Yes, yes," Kakashi gasped out when Iruka went rigid over him and he felt warm come flood his insides. "Oh, fuck, yes," he groaned as Iruka slid down his body, licking and sucking around his cock, swallowing when Kakashi came in his mouth. Kakashi grabbed onto him when he came up again, holding him close and pressing kisses against his cheeks and neck.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked, a little taken aback by the fervency of his attentions. "Kakashi, did I--"

"If I ever underestimate you or anyone else again," Kakashi said, "you have my permission to kick me in the ass."

"Oh. Alright." Iruka let Kakashi place his head on his chest and fling a leg possesively over him. Kakashi sighed as Iruka's fingers rubbed at his neck and back, grinning as he heard Iruka say: "But I think I have better uses for your ass than that."

_fin_


End file.
